Am I Gay?
by Lindsey Mcdonald
Summary: Chandler ponders the question of his sexual orientation... good enough summery. Okay so this is Chandler/Joey BoyxBoy Guy/guy love. Hoped that made it clear enough you've been warned.
1. The one with Chandler's pondering

_Okay so you guy's should know the drill this is BoyxBoy yep it's a slash between Chandler and Joey i love them so much why wouldn't i write a story about them. The show Friends and it's characters Does not belong to me never will. Hope you enjoy._

* * *

><p><em>Am I gay?<em> Chandler thought as he paced back and forth in the living area of his apartment at twelve o'clock at night. This has always been the questioned he had pondered I mean god his father was a drag queen and let us not forget that everyone who ever met him thought he was gay the first time they saw him. I mean all his life he thought he couldn't get girls because of how he looked and how he acted. But now he knew that it was because people thought he was gay. "Ahh" Chandler cried out in frustration.

"What is it Chandler" Joey said as he ran out of his room with nothing on but his boxers and a picture frame in his hand in a threatening position.

"Nothing what's with the picture?" Chandler asked as he took a step back from Joey. Confused on what he was doing and wanted to get a better view…_ Now nun of that, let's not get side tracked Joey came in here for a reason_ Chandler thought as he tried not to look at Joey below the waist line of his boxers.

"Oh I heard you scream and thought that someone broke in." Joey said as he put the picture frame down.

"Right because the last time somebody came to our house to steal stuff you got locked up in the cupboard willingly and you think now that a picture frame is the way to scare them… and it wasn't a scream it was a grunt." Chandler said as he took a stool and sat down as far away from Joey as possible.

"Hey! I thought we weren't going to bring that up again and the picture frame was the only thing on the way out here." Joey said as he crossed his arms and spread his legs.

"Yeah… sorry man my bad…" Chandler said as his eyes wondered down Joey's body.

"Hey! You okay?" Joey question as he notice Chandler staring off into space.

"Yeah man I'm great" Chandler said as he shook his head trying to snap out of it.

"Okay if you say so I'm going to go back to sleep. I have an audition tomorrow." Joey said as he turned around and picked up the picture frame on his way back to his room.

Damit what's wrong with me Chandler thought as he got up from his stool and kicked the counter on the way to his room.

XXX

It was 1:00am Chandler was in his bed almost about to fall asleep when he heard the door creak and on instinct fell out of the bed. Chandler then looked up noticing Joey in the middle of his door way.

"What is it Joey?" Chandler said as he got up then ran his fingers through his hair.

"I'm nervous about tomorrow." Joey said as he walked towards Chandler.

"Don't be you'll do great I bet you'll get the part. What's the part?" Chandler asked

"I will be playing the Italian pizza maker" Joey said excited.

"Well… I'll bet you'll get it" Chandler said as he put his hand on Joeys shoulder.

"Thanks" Joey says as he looks up into Chandler's eyes and smiled.

"No prob-"Before Chandler could even finish his sentence Joey crashes his lips against Chandlers. _Wait is Joey kissing me… Yep… Yes he is_ Chandler thought as he was caught off guard._ This feels so weird I think I should stop_ Chandler thought but his lips weren't listening they were moving against Joeys tasteful and lushes lips and he couldn't stop them. Chandler then ran his hand through Joey's hair he couldn't help it Joey was right there in front of him and he wanted Joey.

Joey then ran his hand down Chandler's shirt covered chest, to the waist band of Chandlers sweat pants then moved his hand underneath taking hold of Chandlers cock.

Chandler let out a moan, he was shocked that Joey was moving so fast he hardly had time to process everything Joey was already stroking Chandler's cock and Chandler had already had gotten a massive hard on. "You… mo…ve …quick…ly" Chandler said as he took breath as their mouths parted so that way they could breath. Chandler started to buck forward trying to create more friction between Joeys hand and his cock.

"Well I have to pay you back somehow."

"Pay me back?" Chandler asked as Joey got onto his knees.

"Yeah for believing in me when nobody else did" Joey said as he slid Chandler's pants down his legs revealing his harden length.

Chandler was shocked he didn't know what to do but he defiantly didn't want Joey to stop. "Joey… mhm" Chandler bit his bottom lip he didn't have enough time to respond to Joey before he took chandler's cock into his mouth. Joey sucked and swirled his tongue around and lick Chandler's Cock. "Nhh… Joey… ahhh" Chandler moaned as Joey sucked and pumped Chandlers cock with his mouth and hand at the same time. Chandler closed his eye knowing that he was about to cum. He was about to warn Joey when Chandlers alarm clock went off.

Chandler opened his eyes and realized he was in bed alone. He turned around and looked at his alarm clock it was 5:00am Chandler hit the snooze button he then looked down noticing he had a hard on, he then closed his eyes again. _It was just a dream…I am so gay_ Chandler thought as he took one of his pillows and put it over his face in shame.

*So no one told you life was going to be this way. Your job's a joke, your broke; you're love life's DOA. It's like you're always stuck in second gear, well, it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year. But, I'll be there for you, when the rain starts to pour. I'll be there for you, like I've been there before. I'll be there for you, cause you're there for me too.*

At Central Perk the usual hangout the gang sat around the coffee table in their usual seats as Rachel served the coffee.

Now of course Chandler was sitting on the couch pondering the question yet again if he was gay. I mean all the signs were there the dreams, the skipping of the heart whenever Joey appeared, the way he would watch Joey in the corner of his eye while Joey cooked naked of course he would tell Joey not to do that while he was a round but he never listen and the way when he looked at Joey, Joey would smile back.

_Yep I'm gay_ Chandler thought as he put his hand over his eyes and slouched back into the couch.

"Hey Chandler! You okay?" Joey asked as he sat down next to him and put his arm around Chandlers Shoulders.

"Yeah, yeah I'm cool… fine even don't worry. I was just thinking… what's with all the questions?" Chandler asked on the offensive as he got up from the couch and waved his hand in offence and sat down at the tabled near the counter.

"Sorry for asking one question" Joey said as he looked up at Chandler with the rest of the gang.

"What's up with you?" Monica asked knowing that there was something wrong with him.

"Nothing I was just thinking about things… Non important things" Chandler said as he got up again from the table. "You know what I have something I was supposed to do. I'll see you guy's later ta-ta." Chandler said as walked quickly out of the coffee shop.

"Ta-ta? Now I know there's something wrong with him" Ross said as he took a sip of his coffee.

XXX

Chandler ran back to the apartment he couldn't even be around Joey without blushing. How could he speak to him now or anyone else what if he slips and tells them that he likes him or worse Joey finds out? Joey would probably be so disgusted with him he couldn't live in the same room or probably the same apartment building what if his friends like Joey more and they vase him out.

"I couldn't live without them or Joey. Maybe if I avoid Joey I won't have to deal with it I could run away from my problems that's the ticket. Wait until my dad finds out that I'm gay that will be a field day for him. GOD DAMIT! Why did it have to be Joey?" Chandler said as he hit his head against the door of his apartment forgetting he hadn't even opened it yet and was yelling to himself in the hall. _Just great I'll become the new Mr. Heckles god he's weird_ Chandler thought as he entered the apartment and closed the door and headed for the bathroom _maybe a shower will do me some good_.

* * *

><p>Woot Woot done first chapter please review next chapter will be out soon =D<p> 


	2. The one with the Lie

**Next chapter out you know the drill Boyxboy Chandler/Joey. =D These character do not belong to me... whish they did...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chandler P.O.V.<strong>

"Okay… tooth brush, check… shirt, pants, boxers, and sweats… Check" I mumbled to myself as I packed my bag. "Am I forgetting anythinggg… No! Okay good." I said as I ran my hand through my hair it was still wet from the shower that I had taken only a few minutes before.

I started for the door when the door knob started turning. "Shit…Shit" There was nowhere for me to hide. _Why couldn't I have packed a little faster? I would have been out the door by now argggg!_ I thought to myself as I looked around but I knew if I tried running to my room they'd fine me so I just stood my ground.

The door knob started shaking "Ummm Chandler you home could you open the door for me!" Joey called out from the other side of the door.

"Yeah sure buddy" I said as I threw my bag at my bed room door and it landed on the flour. I then walked towards the door that separated me from Joey and open it I mean what else was I supposed to do. Joey stood in front of the door holding a brown paper bag. "What you got in the bag Joe?" I asked as Joey walked past me to the counter.

"They were having a huge meatball sandwich sale today to bad they only allow you to buy ten… oh and here's your credit card." Joey said as he handed me my credit card back.

"Thanks… So can I have one?" I asked _I mean he used my credit card I should at least be able to have one right?_ I thought as I looked at Joey with my best pleading eyes they probably don't even work but it was worth a try right.

"No! You must be kidding me. Giving you this mouth-watering jaw dropping earth shattering oh my goodness meatball sandwich you must be out of your mind." Joey said as he pulled one out and un wrapped the tinfoil from the sandwich. The sandwich looked so good and he was practically waving it in my face.

"Oh come on Joe just one bite you used my credit card" I pleaded.

"Fine, fine one bite though okay?" Joey said as he moved the sandwich in front of my face. "One…Bite" Joey repeated slowly this time as he held up two fingers with his free hand.

"Okay…" I said as I took a bite and oh my god it was mouth-watering jaw dropping earth shattering oh my goodness meatball sandwich it did taste good. I was about to take another bite when Joey pulled it away from me.

"Ah ah ah I said one."

"Technically you held up two fingers" I said trying to see if I could get him to let me have another bite.

"Noo I held up one… see one" Joey said as he held up two fingers again.

"Joe that's two" I said pointing to his fingers.

"Oh" Joey said as he fixed it and now he was holding up one finger. "But I did say one… Oh and chandler you got a little…" Joey said as he pointed to the side of his mouth.

"Did I get it" I said as I tried to wipe it away with my hand.

"No here let me get it" Joey said as he stepped closer to me a little to close if you asked me. He moved his thumb to the side of my mouth and wiped the sauce off he then moved his thumb in front of his mouth and licked it. "We can't let it go to waste it is to yummy."

"Yeah.." I think I just felt my hart flutter oh and I can feel my cheeks burning. _We are way to close_ I thought as I moved away from Joey.

"You okay chandler your cheeks are all red are you sick?" Joey asked confused as he moved towards me.

Thank god Joey was stupid. "Yeah Joe I'm fine don't worry I just felt dizzy for a second but I'm fine" I explain as I put my hand out in front of me stopping Joey as I touched his chest.

"Oh okay umm Chandler?"

"Yeah Joe"

"You can remove your hand from my chest now"

"Yeah sorry" I said as I quickly moved my hand away I can't believe I forgot about my hand but his chest… it felt so…

"You should dry your hair"

"What?" I asked trying to figure out what he was talking about.

"Your hair it's wet you should dry it, it is probably what's making you dizzy."

"Oh yeah I should do that" I said zoned out as I walked towards the bathroom. "So how was your audition?"

"Good they said they would let me know" Joey said as he was munching on his sandwiches.

"That's great" I said as I grabbed a towel from the hook and dried my hair with it.

"Chandler?"

"Yeah Joe…" I said as I looked out of the washroom and saw Joey by my bed room door holding up my bag.

"Planning on going anywhere?" Joey said hurt I felt like my insides were being ripped out slowly inch by inch.

"No Joey it's my girlfriends she left it over here and I was going to go return it to her when you stopped by."

"Yeah and I guess she wears boxers and your own sweater vests you seem to love so much…" Joey said as he went through my bag why did he have to do that.

"Joe i…"

"First off before you explain why did you lie to me?" Joey asked.

"I'm sorry Joey I'm going to go sleep over at Rosses house and I didn't want you to be upset with me when you couldn't come we are going to discuss some issues on the Jurassic era and so I thought you would be bored." I lied.

"Well you thought right I would be bored well have fun at Rosses." Joey said.

"I will" I said as Joey handed my bag over to me. "I'll see you tomorrow" I lied once again as I headed out the door I knew I wasn't going to stay over at Ross's house but where could I go… "Oh I Got It!" I yelled once again in the hall way dam it I thought as I hit my head against the nearest wall this was going to be a long day.

**Chandler P.O.V. End**

XXX

Monica was busy cleaning the kitchen counter as Phoebe sat on the couch strumming away on her guitar hoping to think up of a new song to play at Central Perk. They both hadn't seen chandler since they were at the coffee shop and Chandler left in a real hurry that was two days ago.

"Monica what rhymes with antlers?" Phoebe asked as she wrote down the words she thought of on a piece of paper.

"Umm dancers?" Monica guessed on the top of her tongue.

"Maybe you should stick to cooking" Phoebe said as she thought long and hard for the perfect rhyming word.

"You asked" Monica said.

Before Phoebe could protest Joey walked into the room. "Have you seen Chandler? It's been two day's since the last time I saw him. Where is he?" Joey asks as he walked to Monica's fridge and pulled out supplies to make a sandwich.

"Joey…" Monica was about to stop Joey from using her food that she was going to use for tomorrows lunch but when she saw Joey's face she decided to quite while she was a head.

"I mean where could he have gone it's not like he has anywhere else to sleep he doesn't have a girlfriend that I know of, even Ross said that he didn't have plans with him, so where can he be…" Joey said sadly as he put the last tomato on his sandwich and mayo then put the last piece of bread then took it to the table and sat down. _Why did he lie to me even when I asked him to tell the truth_ Joey thought as he glared at he sandwich.

"I don't know Honey." Monica said as she laid her hand on Joey's shoulder trying to comfort him.

"Hey" Ross said as he entered the apartment and noticed everyone's sad faces. "Don't tell me someone died." Ross said fearing the worst.

"No, no one died we just haven't seen Chandler for the past two days. Have you seen him Ross?" Monica said as she got her cleaning supplies and cleaned up Joey's mess that he made when he made his sandwich.

"Nope I haven't seen Chandler. " Ross answered as he sat with Joey at the table.

"Why would Chandler lie to me?" Joey asked as he took a bite of his sandwich. _I mean did I do something wrong Joey_ thought to himself.

"I hope he hasn't gone on one of those smoking binges again" Phoebe sang as she played the same three notes over and over again.

"I doubt it" Ross said as he looked at Phoebe then at Monica who was cleaning up after Joey. "I mean he's been doing well these past few years."

"Yeah you're right." Monica agreed.

"I don't care I just want to know where he is!" Joey blurted out and stormed out of the apartment forgetting his sandwich.

"Three…Two…One" Ross counted holding up his fingers then pointing at the door at the exact same moment Joey ran back in and pick up his sandwich then stormed out again.

"I hope Chandler is okay" Monica said worried as she was finished cleaning up.

"We all do" Ross said.

* * *

><p><strong>Woot woot! 2nd chapter done please review next chapter will be up in a bit =D<strong>


	3. The one with the Bird Turd

Hello next chapter is up and thank you for all the reviews it's nice to know peple like it... Anyways you know the drill so let's get on with the story.

* * *

><p>"Chandler! Chandler!" Joey yelled as he noticed Chandler standing out on Monica's balcony. "Where have you've been?" Joey asked as he went through the opening of the window to get to the balcony.<p>

"I've been around…" Chandler said quietly as he looked out trying to distract himself from Joey's presence.

"Why did you lie to me?" Joey asked as he grabbed on to chandlers shoulder spinning him around so that way he could look at him in the eye.

"I had no other choice…" Chandler said as he moved a step back.

"What led to you running away being your only choice?" Joey asked as he took a step forward.

"Because… because of this" Chandler said as he grabbed onto the collar of Joey's shirt and smashed their lips together. It was a sloppy kiss but the best Chandler had ever had. He then broke the kiss staring at Joey who didn't move an inch still shocked at what had just happened.

"Oh…" Was the only word that had come out of Joey's mouth as he looked at Chandler.

"Joe"

One second Joey was just staring at Chandler the next he was pushing him up against the window their lips once again smashed together. After a moment when both need air they broke apart both breathing deeply. After one second had past their lips were back on each other. Joey moved his hand from Chandler's shoulders to his chest and moved away breaking their kiss.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Joey asked as he looked into Chandler's eyes.

"Joey I…" Chandler was about to answer when he felt something wet on his cheek.

"Dam it not again" Chandler said as he open his eye's sitting up in his sleeping bag starring up at the sky but then notice a pidgin sitting on the ledge above him. "No! no no no no" Chandler said as he moved his hand to his cheek and touched it then looked at it. "Oh God" Chandler said as he began to freak out.

_ *So no one told you life was going to be this way. Your job's a joke, your broke; you're love life's DOA. It's like you're always stuck in second gear, well, it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year. But, I'll be there for you, when the rain starts to pour. I'll be there for you, like I've been there before. I'll be there for you, cause you're there for me too.*_

Chandler took his sleeping bag and started rubbing it off his face what in the world made Chandler think that sleeping on Monica's balcony was a good idea or the fact that no one had found out he was sleeping there yet.

Chandler raised his head just a bit to see through the window watching Joey storm out. _What was that all about?_ Chandler thought as he watched the other's exchange a few words. Chandler looked at the gang when he saw Ross glance at his direction chandler then ducked behind the windowsill. _Am I stupid or what? Whatever made me think that sleeping on Mon's balcony was a good idea?_ Chandler thought to himself as he took the palm of his hand and hit his forehead with it.

A few minutes had past and Chandler still didn't think it was a good idea to move but he just wanted the bird turd off his face. Chandler then moved once again to look through the window but he saw no one. _Where did they go?_ Chandler thought.

Chandler then jumped at the tap on the window that was the entrance to the apartment. Chandler then turned his head noticing Ross standing on the other side.

_ Not good_ Chandler thought as he looked at Ross and then tried to make it to the fire escape but before he could put one foot on the ladder Ross had made it on to the balcony holding Chandler back.

XXX

"Where have you been?" Ross finally spoke after a few minutes of silence.

"I've been right here." Chandler said

"What's wrong with you? Everyone is worried about you. Why didn't you tell us you were sleeping here? Better yet why are you sleeping here? You have your apartment right across the hall." Ross asked confused. _Why was he sleeping on the balcony and why did no one see him here before?_ Ross thought

"I've decided to run away from my problems and the best way to do that is to avoid everyone." Chandler admitted as he tried to lean on wall but ended up slipping.

"And hiding on Monica's balcony is the best way to do that."

"Well as you can see I haven't quite thought it through just yet. I had to stay here until I could find someplace to go." Chandler said.

Ross was going to say something when he noticed something on Chandler's cheek. "Um Chandler you got something on your cheek." Ross said as he pointed towards his cheek.

"Crap" Chandler said as he moved past Ross to the window and went through.

"What?" Ross asked confused.

"I have bird crap on my cheek." Chandler said as he entered the washroom leaving Ross on the balcony with a disgusted face.

Ross looked over the balcony then hearing a snap looked over at the window it was shut Ross went over and tried to open it but it wouldn't budge it was locked he then looked up noticing that the pidgin had a few more friends. "Chandler! Buddy open the window." Ross said as he covered his head with one hand and knocked on the window with the other. Too bad Chandler was in the washroom washing his face and couldn't hear Ross.

XXX

After Chandler had finish cleaning his face, then realizing Ross was trapped on the balcony Chandler went and helped him. They both then moved to sit on the couch.

"So why are you running? Why aren't you facing your problem it can't be that bad and why do you have to avoid us in the process?" Ross asked as he looked at Chandler.

"Well if I told you that I wouldn't be running away from my problems now would I." Chandler said as he looked at Ross then at the kitchen trying to avoid his gaze.

"You know everyone is worried about you especially Joey he even came over to my house to see if you were there. He was talking about how we were going to have a discussion about the Jurassic period. But you hate anything to do with dinosaurs." Ross said to Chandler as he shifted in his seat.

"Yeah that would be my doing." Chandler just sat there. He then noticed Ross eyes was still on him Chandler just figured Ross wanted him to continue so he did. "I lied to Joey he found my bag-"

"You lied to Joey?" Ross lingered on those words for a while Chandler had lied to him before but not over anything as serious as him running away.

"Yes I lied to him what else was I supposed to do, I couldn't tell him where I was going. I couldn't tell him that I was avoiding him…" The last bit Chandler mumbled realizing too late at what he was saying and was unable to bite his tongue before he did._ Holy crap I just messed up oh no Ross is going to find out tell Joey before I even had a chance to go to Timbuktu… Okay maybe not Timbuktu but somewhere far away._

"Avoid who?" Ross asked.

Chandlers mind was shouting for joy._ Thank god he didn't hear me woot woot…_ Chandler thought as he smiled for a second then realized Ross was still looking at him and the smile disappeared. "No one... remember I'm avoiding my problems not running to them."

"Just tell me Candler it can't be that bad."

"Oh yes It can be." Chandler said as he got off the couch and started to pace. Chandler couldn't make up his mind he could either tell Ross that he's in love with his best friend or he could keep it in side until it eats his soul. _Let's look at the pros and cons number one, if I tell Ross I'm in love with Joey he could act real calm and accept it right away and we'd be cool and he manage to help me out with the Joey situation and then me and Joey and Ross and Rachael could go out on a double date. Number two, I could end up telling Ross and he's not cool with it and tells Joey and everyone else and I'm kicked out of the group just like that. Number three, I could end up telling Ross and he okay and helps me but it goes downhill and Joe never talks to me again. Somehow keeping it inside until it eats my soul keeps sounding better and better._

* * *

><p><em> Okay Third chapter done Woot. So you guy's do know that it's RATED M for a reason and that is sex in the later chapters. Now i can't decide who should be on top so... I want you guys to vote either Joey being on top or Chandler or both in which then i write both of them having a chance on being on top. =D So it's up to you faithful readers. I hope you can help me out.<em>


	4. The one with Cynthia

Sorry for the late update been watching friends to refresh my memory i'm on season 6 in 2 weeks pretty good... Well anyways you know the drill enjoy =D

* * *

><p><em>Should I tell him?<em> Chandler thought as he sat next to Ross on the sofa. "Actually umm… You know what?"

"What?"

"I'm going to go get my stuff who knows when the others are going to get back." Chandler said as he got up from the sofa and headed toward the balcony.

"Wait what? You're leaving already… Chandler wait a minute this isn't the way to handle things just talk to me what's up? What is so bad that you have to leave?" Ross asked as he went after Chandler.

Chandler had already grabbed his stuff and was back in the apartment shoving the sleeping bag into his backpack. "When Mon see's that her sleeping bag is missing... just say something that she would believe." Chandler said as he went to the fridge to see if he could grab anything but it looked like Joey took everything when he decided to make his sandwich.

"Chandler you didn't even answer my questions" Ross said as he followed behind.

"And I'm not going to…" Chandler mumbled under his breath as he headed towards the door.

"At least tell me where you're going." Ross demanded.

"To tell you the truth I don't know… but when I get there I let you know okay." Chandler said as he turned the door knob.

"Fine but you'll let me know the second you get there." Ross said.

"Yes mom I will" Chandler said as they hugged. "I'll talk to you later" Chandler said as Ross stepped back letting Chandler go. He would have grabbed him and kept him there but he knew sooner or later Chandler was going to face his problem and when he did he would be back.

XXX

**Chandlers POV  
><strong>

I stepped out of the apartment and closed the door behind me. It was only when I turned around did I freeze. "Joe…" I said as Joey just stood in front of our apartment's door.

"Joey I-" I paused in mid sentenced as Joey walked towards me and I flinched on instinct like a little girl I thought that Joey was going to hit me. I stood there head turned away and eyes closed when I felt arms around me and a familiar scent washing over me.

"Where have you been?" Joey asked.

I didn't want to answer Joeys question all I could think about was Joeys arms wrapped around me and his smell his intoxicating smell. I then moved my arms wrapping them around Joey's waist and only for a few moments had I forgotten why I was running until I felt Joey head nestle against my neck.

"I have been so worried about you?" Joey whispered as he stepped back and slapped me on the shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?" I exclaimed as I rubbed my shoulder.

"You lied to me." Joey said as he crossed his arms.

"Yeah and I have a good reason for doing so" Now if only I could think of one.

"And that would be?" Joey asked.

I was about to answer with some sort of answer when a girl walked up behind Joey she was wearing one of his dress shirts it was big on her but managed to cover everything up. She was tanned with blond hair.

_Slut this must have been the girl he was talking about a few weeks ago_ I thought as I watched her hug joey from behind and whispered something into his ear as she looked at me.

"I see I've interrupted something here so I'll just go" I said mumbling as I looked at her then at joey. "I'll see you later" I lied as I made sure I had everything with me then made my way down the stair case.

I made it halfway down the stairs when I heard Joey call after me I was going to keep on going when he bolted down the stairs. "Chandler wait up!" He yelled as he caught up to me.

"Go any faster you'll give Road Runner a run for his money." I joked as I looked down the stairs there were probably only ten steps left maybe if I ran I could get out.

"Haha very funny… What's with you? why did you leave?" Joey asked as he leaned against the railing.

The fact that she was practically rubbing herself against you was probably not the greatest answer. "You looked busy with that Cindy chick"

"Her name is Cynthia" Joey stated.

"Okay Cyn-thi-a" I said mocking Joey.

"And you didn't answer my question." Joey said crossing his arms.

"I just did were you not there?" I asked as I put my hand on the railing looking up at him.

"That's not the question I was talking about… Why did you lie to me?" Joey repeated the same question that he had asked in the hall way.

"Because I wanted tooo…" I let the last word drag a bit as I couldn't think up an answer. Joey just stood there staring at me.

"Because you wanted to… wow and here I was wondering that I had done something wrong but no you just wanted to. Well I guess everything is better now." Joey said.

"Really?" I asked hoping that it was.

"Nooo, you had us all worried about you, I was worried about you I thought you were never coming back." Joey said as he hit the wall.

"I'm sorry man I didn't know…" I said as it hit me that I might have made the wrong discussion to run away.

"Of course you didn't and I guess you also didn't know that I started making flyers to put up around the city to so that way I could find you." Joey said.

"I'm not a dog Joe… wait what was the reward?" I asked what I could at least know how much he was going to pay for my return.

"My meat ball sandwich." Joey said innocently.

Yep should have known "Ahhh I see well thank you for that Joey maybe next time when I'll run away you can post them up." I said trying to be nice.

"Wait you're planning on running away again?" Joey asked.

"No I wasn't I was just saying that if I did run awa-"

"So you are running away." Joey cut in.

"No hypothetically" I said but all I received from Joey was a blank stare. "I'm not running away."

"Good so I don't have to cuff you to the bed post to stop you." Joey said.

_Well that wouldn't be a bad idea… wait no none of that_ I thought to myself. "No you don't have to cuff me to the bed post." _But I wouldn't mind it.  
><em>

"Good now come back up stairs." Joey said as he pointed upward.

"What about Cyn-thi-a?" I asked.

"She has work"

I wonder if I ran would he chase after me… "You know Joey I would but there somewhere I have to be I'll see you later."

"Come on Chandler I haven't seen you since forever."

"It's been two days." I stated.

"Well two days without you feels like forever." Joey said as he didn't look at me.

"Awe Joe…" I said. It had probably had taken all my strength not to jump him right then and there.

"Shut up." Joey said as he turned away with a slight smile on his mouth.

"Joey I'll come up with you and don't worry I won't leave…" I said as I wrapped my arm around Joey's shoulders and headed up the stairs if only I believed the words that I spoke.

* * *

><p>So fourth chapter done please review i would like to know how i did and thank you guys for voting i know who will be on top now. Fifth chapter will be out in a bit. =D<p> 


	5. The one with the Confession

So you know the drill you've been warned and you are in chapter 5 so you should know by now so on with the story...

* * *

><p>When they got to their apartment Joey had opened the door revealing Cynthia bending over zipping up her black leather boots she was wearing a black short tight skirt and a white dress shirt.<p>

"Oh I guess I didn't tell you Cynthia is a model" Joey said to Chandler as he walked over to her and hugged her.

_Great a model… wow so exciting… but how am I supposed to compete with that… or do I even want to compete…_ Chandler thought as he just stood there staring at the couple.

"So are we on for tonight?" Joey asked as he kissed her on the cheek.

"No sorry sweetie going to be out for a while I don't think I can make it back on time." She said as she slid her hand down Joey's arm. "But don't worry I'll make it up to you tomorrow morning." Cynthia whispered into Joey's ear.

_Did you want everyone to hear you what kind of whisper was that?_ Chandler thought as Cynthia was cuddling up next Joey in his arms. _Wow even better…_

"I like the sound of that." Joey said excited.

"I know you would"

_Ablah blah blah ablah blah_ Chandler thought as he past them and made his way towards the sofa and sat down leaving his bag on the ground next to him.

"I'll see you tomorrow" Cynthia said as she kissed Joey on the lips then on the cheek then left the apartment.

"I love her…" Joey said as he looked at the door were Cynthia had last been with love sick puppy dog eyes.

"No you don't" Chandler said hopping it wasn't true.

"Yeah… your right I don't" Joey said as his puppy dog eye's disappeared and he went to sit down beside Chandler.

"I am?" Chandler asked.

"I mean I always thought that a model with a super nice rack would be enough but it isn't this girl she has no personality she's boring! Who would have thought that I would be complaining about a chicks personality." Joey complained as he leaned back into the sofa.

"Really" Chandler said with a little hopefulness in his voice.

"Yeah I mean I just used to complain about a girls boobs and there nice firm-"

"That enough Joey" Chandler interrupted.

"I mean I need a girl who's interesting, who's funny… I need… I need you" Joey said as he smiled to himself.

"What?" Chandler asked _did I just hear that correctly did he just say he needed me no way this can't be happening_ Chandler thought as he looked at Joey.

"Yeah I mean your funny and smart and not that bad looking" Joey said as he counted the things that were good about him. "And you run away from commitment which is good because I'm not looking for a committed relationship." Joey said as he looked at chandler smiling.

"Thanks Joe… I think…" Chandler said as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Do you think there's a girl version of you out there somewhere?" Joey asked as he looked at Chandler.

_Should have seen that coming… it was too good to be true_ Chandler thought "I don't know…" Was all he could say as his eyes moved away from Joey and looked towards the door to the apartment it was only a few feet away.

Chandler then looked back at Joey he couldn't believe how good he looked why did he have to have a crush on Joey better yet why did he have to fall for a man. _I guess the fruit doesn't fall far from the tree… oh wait i don't think that's right wait oh yeah it's the apple doesn't fall far from the tree..._ Chandler thought thinking of both his parents_ I mean they both date men i guess it does run in the family_.

"You know Joe I should go. I thought I could stay here and pretend but I can't no matter how much I want to." Chandler said as he got up from his seat taking his bag with him and headed towards the door. How could he stay when he had such strong feelings for his best friend it could never work out Chandler could end up slipping and throw himself at Joey… I bet that would be quite a site.

"Wait Chandler I don't get it what's to hard?" Joey asked as he followed Chandler towards the door Joey was totally confused. _Had I said something wrong… No I don't think so I just talked about women for the entire time… then what could it have been._

"Us… us being friends it's too hard I can't do it anymore" Chandler admitted as he turned around to look at Joey.

"Did I do something wrong I can change… I'll clean up after myself… I'll pay for my own food maybe not all the time but I'll try… I won't go commando anymore… we don't have to do naked Thursdays… I won't cook naked anymore… I'll try not to bring as much girls home as I used to but I can't make any promises. Chandler just please… please don't say you don't want to be my friend I can't live without you…" Joey said as he was on the verge of tears.

_What had I done I never knew how much our friendship meant to him I listen to him telling me how he wanted to change for me, how he didn't want me to leave and to see him on the verge of tears. How could I out of everyone make him react this way_ Chandler thought "Joey it has nothing to do with you it's me." Chandler explain.

"Yeah well I said that line many times before it's always been the not you person so that means it is me Joey" Joey said hurt.

"But it is the truth it is me it has nothing to do with you." Chandler tried explaining once again.

"Then what's wrong with you?"

"What?"

"If we're going to end our friendship I should at least know why." Joey said as he looked into Chandler's eyes hoping that his eyes would tell him something that his mouth wouldn't.

"You really want to know?" Chandler asked. _Am I really going to tell him the truth… I can't tell him the truth can I?_ Chandler thought.

"Yes I want to know what is so bad that it's worth giving up a good friendship for."

_Well I guess the sooner I tell him the sooner I wouldn't have to deal with hiding it from everyone but once I do tell him I could never come back I mean I would have to run away so far away that I could never see Joey's or the other's faces again… But can I really do that could I really just up and leave…_ Chandler thought as he paced thinking it through.

"Chandler I'm getting motion sickness over here can you just tell me what it is." Joey demanded as he was actually getting motion sickness of just watching Chandler pace.

_Well I guess I really don't have anything to lose… except my friends and my best friend_ Chandler thought as he stopped right in front of Joey and looked into Joey eyes. "Okay… Joey I don't think there is any other way to tell you so here it goes… I… I love you." Chandler finally confessed as he looked over Joey's expression but saw no acceptance no disgust in his facial expression. _Nope nothing what going on didn't he-_

"I love you to man." Joey finally spoke as he hugged Chandler catching him off guard Chandler just stood there frozen in his arms. "But that's not a reason to end our friendship." Joey said confused.

_Somehow I don't think Joey understood me I think he believes I meant it as a friend..._ "Uh… Joey that's not what I meant I don't mean it as a friend." Chandler said clearing up the confusion.

It took him a while to understand but once he got it he let go and backed away wide eyes and everything. This was usually what happened when Joey figures something out late and for the first time. "Oh" was all that came out of Joey's mouth could you blame him he wasn't expecting that his best friend who may I might add is a man and who is confessing his love for him none the less. Joey was in complete and utter shock.

_Holly shit I did it I finally did it… oh fuck I did do it didn't I… I'm dead… I got to get out of here_ Chandler thought as he looked as Joey.

"I'm sorry." Chandler said as turned away from Joey and ran out the door.

Once again Chandler was running. _I can't believe I just told Joey how I feel about him you stupid stupid person now there nothing left for me to come back to. Joey's going to end up telling everyone and I can never show my face again. I mean I didn't expect Joey to fall for me right away and I didn't give him enough time to respond but I couldn't face him. I couldn't face his answer and I knew he was going to tell me something about him not being able to return my feelings but I can't deal with that not now._ Chandler thought as he kept on running but at least now he knew where he was going, where no one would be able to find him.

Joey just stood there _It was my fault all along… Chandler left because he had feelings for me. Why didn't he tell me sooner? I know I wouldn't be able to return his feeling because I'm straight… right?_ Joey thought as he just stared at the apartment door

XXX

"Joey…Joey" Ross said as he waved his hand in front of Joey's face.

"Huh… what… What? " Joey asked as he looked at Ross. Joey was still in the same spot that he was in when Chandler left. _When did Ross get here?_ Joey thought as he saw the well dress man standing in front of him probably just came back from the museum.

"How long have you been standing here?" Ross asked as Joey finally moved and sat down on one of the stools that were next to the counter.

"I don't know… what time is it?" Joey asked as he traced his finger across the counter.

"It's three o'clock pm" Ross answered as he placed his hands on top of the counter.

"Well then I have been standing there in the same spot for around an hour." Joey said as a flash of Chandler running out of the apartment ran through his mind.

"Wow I haven't known you to stand anywhere for so long without food in your hand. What happened to you?" Ross asked concerned.

"Oh um… I had a talk with Chandler." Joey said as he swirled his finger in a spiral motion on the counter.

"Wait did Chandler tell you what's been wrong with him… I can't believe this! What was it?" Ross asked feeling that it was unfair to have told Joey and not him._ I was Chandlers best friend way before Joey ever was_ Ross thought angrily as he looked at Joey.

"Yeah he did tell me… but I don't want to talk about it" Joey said as his finger stopped moving. "I'm going to go turn in." Joey said as he got up and headed toward his bed room.

"Joey it's three." Ross said it was in the afternoon.

"Yeah well I bet somewhere in the world its night time and they would want me to go to sleep because I deserve it!" Joey yelled. "And they could at least give me time to respond to their confession instead of running away because you can be shocked sometimes especially if they catch you off guard and you don't understand them the first time they tell you. They should understand because you were confused at first… they should give you time!" Joey yelled

Ross had a feeling that he wasn't talking about the time differences anymore. "Joey"

"I'm going to bed I'll see you tomorrow." Joey said as he went into his bedroom closing the door behind him leaving Ross to figure out what had just happened.

* * *

><p>Well 5th chapter done Hooray! This was a really serious chapter wasn't it... Anyways thank you for those who voted i guess we all know who's going to be on top. Oh i just remembered cause i just finished season 7 of friends but Joey is a few months older then Chandler huh i would have never thought that Chandler would be younger oh well... Anyways please review the chapter it makes me want to write more when i know people like my story. Thank you and i'll see you in chapter 6.<p> 


	6. The one with Dream Chandler

Sorry for the late update you guys got a bit side tracked well here it is the next chapter enjoy!

* * *

><p>Joey laid in his bed as he stared up at the ceiling still going through what had just happened only a few hours ago. His best friend had told him that he loved him and then ran away just a few seconds after that not leaving him any time to respond and now he had no clue where Chandler is or how he was going to contact him.<p>

_Do I even want to talk to Chandler?_ Joey thought as his eyes stared up at the ceiling.

"Do you?" A familiar voice asked.

Joey turned over in bed seeing Chandler lying down next to him. "Chandler when did you?" Joey asked confused not sure what was going on.

"You're dreaming I'm a figment of your imagination" Chandler said as he rolled on to his back.

"You're a whaty what?" Joey said as he was still confused.

"You're dreaming and I'm a part of it… If you don't believe me Hugsy is doing the moon walk right behind you" Chandler said as he pointed behind Joey.

Joey turned around to see Hugsy doing exactly what Chandler said plus Hugsy winked at him. "You're right I am dreaming but then why are you here no offence but I don't usually have dreams about guys most of my dreams are girl on girl action… So" Joey said as he turned back around then motioned Chandler to go away.

"Sorry Joe you're stuck with me your subconscious loves me and right now I'm here because you want me to be." Chandler said as he got comfortable on the bed.

"What's a sub blah blah?" Joey asked "And why do you keep using big words?"

"Subconscious is pretty much that part of your mind you don't really get to use but it holds everything your wants your needs and it give you a way to figure things out when your dreaming that why I'm here. The reason I'm using these big words is because you watched a show with Ross about it." Chandler said as he scratched his head.

"But I swear I fell asleep during that?" Joey asked

"Nahh it said something about sex and you were wide awake."

"But it lied it had nothing to do with sex did it?"

"Nope."

"So not cool anyways… So why are you here? What are you supposed to help me figure out?" Joey said as he sat up.

"First tell me this, why did I ran away?" Chandler asked as he sat up and as he did this Hugsy appeared in his lap. Hugsy was more lifelike then I imagined Joey thought as he stared at Chandler scratching Hugsy's neck.

"You left because you told me you… loved me" Joey said as he looked down at Hugsy and didn't look at Chandler.

"And what did you say back?"

"I said "Oh" but it isn't my fault you caught me off guard more like, the real you caught me off guard and I never had my best friend who is a guy come up to me and tell me that they love me before." Joey said as he patted Hugsy on the head.

"Well a sentence would have been nice." Chandler said.

"But you left before I could talk to you and now I don't even know where you are." Joey said as he looked up at Chandler who was looking right back at him giving him this weird look. "Not you I know where you are I meant the real you."

"But could you blame me here I was putting my neck out on the line telling you how I feel and all I got in response was an "Oh" not what most guys like to hear not even gay ones."

"Hey I'm sorry about that okay. You know that it takes me a while to figure things out and you didn't stay long enough for an actual conversation. So how am I going to talk to you now if I don't even know where you are?" Joey said as he looked at Chandler straight in the eyes.

"Okay, okay I'll give you a clue to where the real me is, if you can tell me what you're going to say to me once you see me." Chandler said as Hugsy disappeared.

"Well I actually never thought about what I was going to say I just got it through my head that you love me. I haven't thought the whole thing through yet…" Joey said as looked away and scratched the back of his head.

"Okay… then tell me what you would say if I did this?" Chandler asked and before Joey knew it Chandler was kissing him. Chandler hand cupped his cheeck with his hand as his free arm wrapped around his waist. Joey was so shocked that he didn't realize that he and Chandler weren't sitting in their beds anymore but were standing. Chandler then pulled away to allow Joey to collect his thoughts.

" Ehm!" Joey tried to clear his throat as he stepped back from Chandler. "Well I have only ever kissed you on New Year's but we have never kissed like that." Joey said going over what had just happened in his mind.

"And?"

"I want-" Joey paused as he looked as Chandler realizing what he said earlier about him wanting to be with someone like him was true but this time he didn't want just anyone he wanted... "I want you..." Joey said before kissing Chandler on the lips.

"Then here's your hint the last place that you would ever look for me." Chandler said before disapearing.

Joey awoke to a tapping noise coming from his window it looked like it had already begun to rain. Joey turned over to look at his alarm clock it read six o'clock in the morning. _Cynthia would be coming over soon should I just leave her a note saying that I broken up with her and she could let herself out hmm that never turns out good… maybe when I find Chandler I'll get him to do it_ Joey thought as he put on his clothing and headed out of the apartment.

XXX

Joey P.O.V.

It was like me to forget my umbrella and once I was outside I was way too tired to go back into the apartment for one and three I don't think I would be able to find one in my apartment anyway.

I didn't actually know what dream Chandler meant when he said the last place I would look for him. I been up and down these streets searching in sandwich places because I know I love these places but chandler doesn't which means I wouldn't actually search for him here which means last place I would look for him… I don't think I was right about that though…

I walked up and down at least two times before I started to get hungry and headed into Central Perk to grab some muffins. When I got inside I slicked my hair back with my hand and went straight to the counter whereas always the blond guy… what's his face… oh yeah Gunther worked.

"Gunther can I have one of your chocolate muffins, two blue berries, and a lemon poppy seed one… wait you know what just give me all your muffins?" I asked I was already drooling with just the thought of eating just one of the muffins.

"Is that all?" Gunther asked.

"No… Um Gunther have you by any chance seen Chandler?" I asked as Gunther handed me a big paper bag full of muffins I swear I could feel a little drool running down my mouth.

"That depends have you seen Rachael?"

"No" I said _I wonder what he wants with her_.

"Then no I haven't seen Chandler…" Gunther said as he typed something up on the cash register and it dinged. "If that's all that will be $28.87"

"Oh um" I said as I patted my pants pockets and then took out Rosses credit card from my back pocket I almost forgot about this little guy. "Here" I said as handed the card to Gunther.

"There we go… Oh um Joey do you know if Rachael will be coming in today?" Gunther asked as he handed me back Ross's credit card.

"I have no clue." I said as I put Ross's credit card back into my pocket Ross has to do a lot better job at hiding his credit card or at least not leave it on the table I thought to myself as i headed back outside in the pouring rain putting a banana muffin into my mouth.

XXX

While I was walking an idea popped into my head which is weird because I don't get Ideas that often but anyways dream Chandler did say the last place I would look for him. So all I have to figure out is where I would never go to look for him which would be the one place he hates the most and that would be his. "HA I GOT IT!" I yelled out loud as people stared at me startled by my sudden burst of words. I really should have brought an umbrella I thought as I looked down at myself my whole body was wet great just great I looked around mostly everyone had an umbrella those few who didn't used there bag or a newspaper to shield themselves from the rain if only I was that smart.

It took me about thirty minutes to actually figure out where I was going and by this time I had eaten all of the muffins and my hunger was back again but I couldn't think about that at the moment I had to find Chandler and the building was only a few minutes away. The only thing is I knew where to go which was funny because it was Chandler work place I mean I don't even know what he does for living but I've been to his office like how many times and I still don't know… none of us know actually and we've all been to his office wow he must hate us…

I finally made it to Chandlers building I was only a few feet away when I saw Chandler walk out with an umbrella in hand._ Lucky bastard… So this is where he's been hiding imagine how fast I could have found him if I just thought of this sooner oh well I found him now. Maybe I can talk to him and tell him how I feel_. "CHANDLER!" I yelled waving my hand up into the air.

* * *

><p>Done the 6th chapter hmm sorry if this chapter wasn't that good i'll make it up to you guys in the next. Will Joey be able to tell Chandler how he feels or will Chandler end up running away again and will Joey dump Cynthia. All will be revealed stay tuned.<p> 


	7. The one with The 3 Words

Hey so it's been a while since my last update and for that i'm sorry i just had trouble writing this one so please forgive me and you know the drill so here is Chapter 7.

* * *

><p><strong>Chandler P.O.V.<strong>

Finally I found the perfect place to hide out. Of course my work building wasn't my first choice and my office isn't the perfect place to sleep but I managed. The whole reason I decided to stay here than anywhere else is because I knew no one would come searching for me here. All my friends knew that I hated my job even though they couldn't remember what I do for a living what so hard to remember about statistical analysis and data reconfiguration.

Anyways it was my lunch break so I decided to go see my favorite creepy old guy vendor for a hotdog I knew it was raining but it was better than having to spin in my chair all day it was fine for the first few hours but after the last turn never again the caretakers had a good enough time cleaning up that mess.

I couldn't believe how much It was pouring the tapping on my umbrella was getting so annoying I almost let go of thing but I knew better of it because I didn't want to get wet I was about to cross the street when I heard my voice being called out by the one voice I didn't want it to be.

_Please don't let it be Joey… Anyone but him I don't want to go through this not yet_ I thought as I turned around slowly to see Joey standing a few feet away waving at me… _this isn't good_. I just stared at him I was shocked I would have never guessed that Joey would be able to find me here. _It couldn't get any worst…_ I thought then all of a sudden a car swooped by and ran over a puddle and since I was next to the curb I got the full blast of water and now I was drenched from head to toe. _Why did I have to think that you never think that I'm so stupid oh crap Joey still staring at me oh and he's moving towards me I have to get out of here and quick_ I thought as I turned away from Joey and crossed the street I had to get away now I couldn't do this with him I couldn't face him with me looking like this. I made it a cross the street and headed down an alley way I just had to get gone and quick.

"CHANDLER!" I heard Joey yell from behind me.

"Joey go away I can't deal with this right now!" I yelled back as I walked faster.

"CHANDLER!" Joey yelled once again.

"Joey just go I know I'm disgusting and gross which is pretty much the same thing and I know you don't feel the same way about me… So just… just go okay. Leave me be to wither alone in my humiliation" I said lowering my voice.

"Your Humilie what? Never mind. Chandler stop!" Joey said as he ran in front of me blocking my way. It began to thunder and it was raining a lot harder now "Stop okay… You got to stop running haven't you learned that running doesn't suit you."

_I thought it was working out just fine… wait a second how in the world did Joey find me._ "I thought it was working alright till now." I stated as I looked around trying to find another way out I could turn back. I can't look at him knowing that all I wanted to do was to kiss him but I couldn't not now not ever how could he like me I'm a guy for goodness sakes and Joey's straight as an arrow.

"Chandler I'm trying to say something here."

"And I'm trying not to fall into pieces I know you don't like me I know okay but I can't help the way I feel I can't okay so leave because I can't look at you and know that I can't kiss you I can't say that I love you so please just leave." I said as tears began to run down my face.

"You really don't get it and I thought I was the dumb one." Joey said _wait now he was calling me dumb_.

"Now I'm dumb great just great way to make me feel better Joe."

"That's not what I meant why do you think I came all the way down here for me just to call you dumb?" Joey asked as he walked closer to me.

"I don't know" I said now that I think about it, it does seem stupid.

"Chandler I don't think your dumb or disgusting and gross. I think your smart smarter than most people I know, your funny, nice, kind, you smell good, you make awesome breakfasts, lunch and dinner when we don't order take-out or get filled up with bear, I love the fact that I'm not as smart as you and Ross and can't talk as smart as you guys can but you except me anyways, I love the way you smile when you wake up in the morning and say hello, I love the way when we're watching TV and something funny is happening and you laugh you look up to see if I'm laughing to, I love the fact that you're so hot and you're in love with me. I love you Chandler and I'm sorry I couldn't tell you sooner." Joey said the words were flowing out of his mouth and I was holding on to every word like I was in trance.

He then moved closer to me and this time he was so close I could touch him. I couldn't say anything _did joey just say he loved me?_ I thought as I looked at him.

"I love you Chandler" Joey said once again _yep he said it_. Joey then moved quickly as he wrapped his arms around me his head laid on my shoulder as he whispered into my ear. "I love you okay, I bloody love you."

I couldn't believe it the man I had dreams about my best friend actually had the same feeling for me. I dropped my umbrella as I wrapped my arms around him taking in the familiar scent again only this time he also smelt like the rain which I have to say I really like. "I love you to" I said as I smiled.

Joey then looked up at me smiling at me. "I know." He said as a little laugh broke through his lips right before he kissed me not sloppy or messy one but a real kiss you know the ones you usually see on TV ha you wonder were joey learnt that.

Wait a second Joey was kissing me let me think about this for a second… _*The guy* I had feelings for is kissing me and I wasted my time thinking that Joey didn't feel the same way about me then running away when I could have been kissing him_. "But when did… how did…?" I asked puzzled I still wanted to know why he had feeling for me I mean why now I mean he has a girlfriend.

"You can thank dream Chandler for that… my subconscious really does love you" He said smiling that sweet smile that makes my heart skip a beat every time I see it.

"Your subconscious?… dream Chandler?" Yeah I was very confused… _wait a second did he have a dream about me?_

"You know what never mind" Joey said as he was kissing me again but this time I didn't hold back as my hand caressed Joeys cheek and our mouths moved together. I closed my eyes seems like my dreams were actually coming true.

"You better not be messing with me." I said as our lips parted for second we both forgot we needed air.

"I don't think I would kid about this." Joey said as he then backed me up against the wall under the fire escape. "You just got to stop running because I'm seriously tired here and I'm wet… and if you do run away from me again I will chase you down…"

"Can't make any promises… more because I like the idea of you chasing me." I said as I smiled.

Joey smiled back at me before he kissed me. I never knew that it would feel so good to be with another man but not any man… Joey. I never would have thought being right here in the rain in an alley way kissing Joey would feel so good.

"We should go home before Cynthia gets there." Joey said as he suddenly moved away.

"Wait… Cynthia you mean to tell me you haven't broken things off with her?" I asked.

"Nope that why you're going to do it." Joey said as he picked up the umbrella off the ground.

"No I'm not you should have broken things off with her in the first place." I said as I was still leaning against the wall.

"If I had who knows where you would be right now and this is your punishment." Joey said as he walked towards me holding the umbrella above my head.

"Wait punishment… punishment for what." I asked _what did I do to deserve a punishment_.

"You ran away twice and tried to run once and may I might add you lied to me." Joey said as he kissed me on the lips.

"I'm sorry for lying and running away I couldn't help it running away is like second nature to me."

"You mean first nature." Joey snickered as he looked at me with those beautiful eyes of his and the words that I was going to say back at him disappeared. "And let's just call breaking up with Cynthia step one of your punishment."

"Wait step one? You mean there's more?"

"Yep" Joey smiled

**Chandler P.O.V End**

XXX

"Joey! Joey! YOU HOME" Cynthia yelled as she knocked on Joey's door.

"Hey can you keep it down some of us are trying to sleep" Chandler said as he opened up the door.

"Oh sorry is Joey home?" Cynthia asked as she tried looking behind chandler into the apartment.

"Oh I'm sorry sweetie you just missed him apparently he had to leave… something to do with a big movie gig. Joey said he wished he could say good bye in person but he had no time. He was actually supposed to be there last Monday but you know how Joey is. But hey you're a model you'll meet new men." Chandler said as he looked to the right of him behind the door where Joey was standing giving him the thumbs up.

"Oh… well I guess I could give him a call"

"Good idea you should do that" Chandler said as he closed the door.

"But wait I don't know his new phone number." Cynthia yelled through the door.

"Neither do I bye Cynthia" Chandler said as he stared at Joey.

"Bye" Cynthia said slightly confused as she left.

"Is she gone" Joey said loudly.

"SHHHH" Chandler said as he put his hand on Joey's mouth to keep him quite as they stood still like that for a while trying to listen to her footsteps as she walked away. "She's gone… So are we even now Punishment over? I broke up with your girlfriend for you and I even cooked you a three course meal…"

"Yeah for now" Joey said smiling at Chandler as he walked towards him.

"What's with the smile?" Chandler asked stepping back.

"Nothing I swear…" Joey said as he crossed his fingers.

"I know your lying I can see your fingers." Chandler said as he pointed at his hands.

"Or am I?"

"That doesn't even make any sense." Chandler said as he backed into his the desk that was up against the wall.

"Oh yeah I guess it doesn't" Joey said as he looked at his fingers then back up to Chandler.

"Joey what are you planning?" Chandler asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Joey smiled before he kissed Chandler.

* * *

><p>So Chapter 7 is done please tell me what you think and chapter 8 will be up in a bit thank you fellow readers for taking your time in reading my story. =D<p> 


End file.
